


春梦一场

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Wet Dream, sub!Lion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: Lion做了一场春梦





	春梦一场

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934809) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 

“Olivier。”

这声音，听起来如此熟悉。

“宝贝，起床了。”

那柔软轻快的嗓音再次呼唤着他，在他耳边颅内环绕，直到眼皮扑闪着睁开来，露出惺忪的睡眼。映入眼帘的画面让他立刻清醒过来。

“你——”Olivier的声音在你靠过去时被吞没了，你的长发在他脑袋附近落下，仿佛一只茧子包裹住你们俩。“什么……”他的手伸过来，想摸摸你的脸，却在即将碰到时停在半空中。他抬眼望去，满是疑惑。却发现那条红绳，那条他秘密藏在衣柜里的红绳，从床柱上缠绕住了他的手腕，将他们牢牢拴在他头顶上方。

“我的好乖乖，可不能让你在我完事前就跑了。”你在他唇边喃喃道，指甲划过他光裸毛茸的胸口。“但等我和你算完账，你也不会有体力走得了。”

操，操，这听着也太辣了。Olivier吞咽着口水，奋力点头，他的双唇干涸，舌头在他低语时沉甸甸：“是的，是的，拜托。”

阴沉的低笑声从你嘴间传出直达他的唇上，紧随着一条细细的口涎，你舔吮着他的唇问道，“你硬了吗，乖乖？”

“是的。”

“大声点。”

“是的！是的，我早就为你硬了，Madame。”他呻吟道，挺动着臀部，感受着你在他身上跟着弹动的身躯。“求求你，摸摸我。”

你满意的笑声让他从脊椎深处泛起一阵颤栗，一股热流从他胯间涌下，让他早已勃起的阴茎更加硬挺，直到抵住了你的大腿内侧。他在你身下挺动着，二头肌随之挣动，被绳子绑住的肌肉肿胀不堪。

“求求你，”他呻吟道。

“摸摸你哪儿啊？”你的声音闷热而阴沉。仿佛感官的触碰，而他只能听见，却无法感受。“ 你的脸？”丝滑的手指按压上他粗糙的脸颊，一路下滑到他的下颚，他的唇上，不费吹灰之力的分开，而后滑入他欢欣鼓舞的口中。“你的舌头？”他的双唇在你手指上闭合，努力吮吸，将之困在他的口中，让他好好膜拜敬仰，仿佛对待你的阴部。

可惜，你却迅速抽走了。“又或者是你的胸口？”你的手陷入他浑厚的肌肉中，刮过他粗硬卷曲的体毛。那双手无意识般按摩过他的肉体，挤压捻弄着，而后拉扯着他敏感的乳头，直到他气喘吁吁。

“啊，但我懂你，Olivier，”你在他耳边喃喃道，狠狠啃咬着好从他唇间挤出微弱的喘息。“我知道你哪里最想要我。”

“是吗？”他上气不接下气，声音薄弱起来，就好像他正努力透过意识模糊不清的感官中挣脱出来。

“是啊。”你将头发拨到脑后，直起身来，跨坐到他跨上，仿佛女王驾凌着自己的宝座。你的大腿张开，横过他的胯间，膝盖几乎碰不到床面，你的阴部赤裸湿润，垂涎欲滴，正抵着他的阴茎柱身，世间最大的诱惑，莫过于此。

他的视线胶着在那无与伦比的画面上，你完美的阴唇张开着贴在他硬挺的阴茎上，那肿胀粗硬的红色衬托着你的皮肤。他在你的阴唇下看起来如此庞大，你的阴蒂刚探出头，正对着他通红的龟头。

你微微动了动身，调试着臀部向前，湿软的阴部划过柱身，将湿滑的汁液涂抹过去。“嗯，我的眼睛在这儿呢，乖乖。”

“呃——”Olivier面色潮红，努力将视线从令他垂涎的景色中挪开，尽管过不了许久他的视线又会来回闪烁，你完美的双乳，你纯净的双眼，他只想融化在你身下。“我——”

他吞吞吐吐，而笑声自你唇间泻出，引得你胸口上下弹动，而阴部也摩擦着他贪婪的阴茎。“你可真是个浪货，贪心不足，迫不及待的浪货。”你的手轻轻握在他脖颈上，却不收紧，只是微笑。“你想我动一动吗，浪货？想我在你阴茎上碾磨，直到你求着进来？”

Olivier停不下来地点着头。“是的，是的，一千遍是的，madame，”他呻吟道，后背拱起，挺动着臀部。努力尝试却一直失败着在你腿间耸动，仿佛身上总有股奇怪的重量。

你又笑了，轻轻挪动着自己的臀，双手已从他喉间挪到了他厚实的胸口。“哦，我真爱你这副绝望的样子，Olivier。我真爱你这副因我而起的骚样。”你湿滑的阴部碾磨着他阴茎的声音让他发狂。你越是狠狠碾着他，他呻吟的声音越大。你动得越快，他的臀部挺动得越急。

就这样，他用自己的身体乞求着。祈求着你再快些，再狠些，再用力些，求你随心所欲的使用他，即使他发觉自己张口结舌。他能感觉到阴茎弹动着，他能感觉到你的阴蒂抵弄着他的龟头，甚至在你向后滑去时入口处如何吮吸住他的顶端。

“Merde！”

“嗯，你喜欢这样吗？”你歪过头向他笑道，重复着动作，这次甚至允许他稍微嵌入你的入口。他的龟头粗大，撑得你不得不拉伸开来，好将他缓慢稳定的勉强吞入，然而你的湿润同时确保整个过程得以进行。对你而言，即是如此。而对Olivier而言，这缓慢的吞噬过程比他所经历过的任何事都要漫长折磨。

“merde，操，求你——”他喘着气，紧紧闭起眼。努力忽视着仿佛熊熊燃烧着的肾脏，和阴茎血管中滚滚烈焰般的情欲。好抑制住几乎将他整个吞没的感官。“Madame——”

“我听不到恳求，Olivier。”你低语道，整个人包括阴部从他身上突然离开。Olivier喘息着从紧绑的位置跌回床上。“你这是折磨。”

阴暗的笑声落入他耳中，像钟声般萦绕在他耳畔。“折磨？你连一半都不懂，我贪心的浪货。”你在他胸前喃喃道。“你想要折磨？我就给你折磨。”

于是这就开始了，你打着圈儿撸动他，用你的阴部，你的手，你的嘴。一直撸到他濒临边缘，再突然停手。专业的手段戏弄到他意识模糊，无法抑制地喘息呻吟，情欲让他口不能言。与他的阴茎对比之下，你的小手，你的手指甚至无法完全握住他。他的阴茎此刻因你的口涎与下体泥泞至极，在你撸动挤压时湿滑无比。

他的嗓音早已羞耻不堪，如饥似渴，垂涎欲滴，粗喘带来的空气和包皮处涌现的前液湿滑作响。每到临界点，Olivier渴求的呻吟便更大一分。每到临界点，他便愈发敏感，每到临界点，他的声音更粗一分。很快，他已开始求着你坐回他身上。去骑着他的阴茎，好好用他，直到他破败不堪，烂醉如泥。

“你想让我用你，浪货？”此时你也开始粗喘，一手握上他的喉咙，另一只手撑在他胸口，阴蒂碾磨着他阴茎的顶端。你骑着他，仿佛已将他吞吃入内。“你想我像用玩具一样使用你，让我高潮，嗯？用你的的阴茎让我高潮再高潮，而不允许你射？”

“是的！是的，是的，是的。”Olivier低吼着挣动，“求你了！”

“求我什么？”

“求你用我！”

你低头朝他嘶声笑起来。“你想射吗，Olivier？”

“是的！”他大喊出声。“求你让我射吧，Madame，Madame求你了——”

“好吧，”你微笑道，单脚立住，好让自己整个坐向他通红的阴茎上。“你准备好了？”

“是的，是的我准备好了。”他的哭喘声愈发微弱。

“可别闭眼，我的Olivier。”你喃喃出声，调整他阴茎的角度正对着你湿滑肿胀的阴穴。

“可别闭眼啊。”

“我不会的。”他喘息道。

他的阴茎顶端撑开了你的阴穴。粗硬，炽热，坚定不移。吞咽又深一步，直到你完全将他含入体内。Olivier的双眼茫然圆睁着，又向你更深处陷入进去，因你无以轮比的温暖而粗喘。然而，他的眼皮却愈发沉重，仿佛随时都要合上，一如随时都可能突入的高潮。

“别闭眼啊。”

“Madame——”他快要射了。

“睁开眼，Olivier。”

“Madame——”他要射了！

“Olivier，快起来！”

操！他从床上惊坐起身，他的胸口因吞咽呼吸而起伏不定。他的手紧握在自己垂涎欲滴的阴茎上，紧紧钳住柱身，而大颗的精液正钻出表皮。他腿上的毯子早已被前液和精液浸透，晕染成他所见过最大一块湿痕。

“Olivier！”是你！

“我起来了！”他大喊道，比任何时候都要感激自己睡在上下铺上。“我很快就出来。”

你透过门叹了口气，又敲了几次。“快点，今早有演习。在Gustave来踹你之前赶紧出来！”

Olivier悄声咒骂了一句，迅速将那一滩抹去。“我很快就来，你先去。”拜托可别进来。

“好吧，但你可快点！”接下来他就听到了你匆匆远去的脚步声。

又是独自一人，他躺回床上，呻吟着，一手捂住了脸。可恶，这场迷恋可真是越来越失控了。


End file.
